ALL NIGHT LONG
by urharmony
Summary: Sequel to ALL NIGHTER. Set after highschool, in college. Sean & the guys insist that the list the girls had in 'Sleepover' wouldn't of been that hard to do. Challenge Accepted, Emma, Manny Jane and Ellie VS. Sean, Jay, and Spinner. Once again, bring on the games! Couples: Major Semma, Janny, some Spane. Review on what you'd like to see happen!


Set after highschool and in college, Sean & Jay insist that the list in 'Sleepover' wouldn't of been that hard to do. Challange Accepted, Emma, Manny and Jane write a list and once again, here comes the games.

"Thats it?" Ellie asked in shock.

Sean smirked while Emma sat on his lap and he nodded, rubbing his tumb on Emma's thigh as she sat on him on his couch chair.

Ellie turned her head towards Jay and Manny, and Manny giggled madly, nodding.

"You guys are crazy, that's really how you got together?" Ellie asked Emma more than her brother now, since Emma was never the type to lie.

Emma cracked a smile and to this day that story made her blush and she nodded.

"Oh!" Manny squeeled, running up and to her room and came back, swinging something at Ellie who cringed when she lifted panites. "See? The Thong I stole."

Jay snickered, shaking his head at Ellie's slow reaction to put the thong on the ground. Manny rolled her eyes, she never USED it!

"You guys too? Same thing?" Ellie asked, wondering how Manny got with Jay..and was a little jealous. Sean was her brother and Jay's always been around and well, she crushed on him for the longest time!

It wasn't fair a young brat like Manny got him. Just wasn't!

"I knew he wanted me." smirked Manny playfully, "I just made him work for it."

Emma snickered, that was the honest truth. Even when Manny heard from his lips that he liked her, she pretended not to see him when they hung out, or made him work hard on dates. It was too funny !

"All because of a truth and dare list huh." Ellie said, amazed.

"It was brutal." Emma declared.

Sean chuckled from under her, "Wasn't that hard. I could of done it easily."

"Course you could of." taunted Jane, opening the door and coming inside with her boyfriend and Emma's brother, Spinner, "YOU wouldn't of had to break into your own house and steal your own boxers."

"Hey dudes." Spinner greeted over the laughing.

"Try me." Sean said and Emma rolled her eyes, getting off him and he tried to grab her back, "Hey!" he protested

Emma lifted an eyebrow and sat an inch away from him instead, "We did ILLEGAL stuff." she confirms, pointing to herself, Manny and Jane. It may of been like TWO years ago but it was still a big moment to remember.

Hey! She got Sean Cameron didn't she? Worth savoring.

"Fine." said Jane, smirking and sat between Ellie and Manny, "Let's play."

Jay chuckled, looking around to Sean and Spinner, "With _you_ girls?" he snickered and ouched when Manny playfully slapped him.

"Afraid you'll lose?" Manny asked him and he smiled, leaning in and kissing her.

Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Afraid to hurt your feelings when _you_ do." Jay confirmed after pulling apart and she gasped.

"oooohhh!" sang Spinner and even Sean laughed, and Jay slapped Spins had when he raised it for a highfive.

Spinner cringed when Jane slapped his head, "Fine!" Jane said, "That's it, we're playing tonight."

"Us against you guys." nodded Emma, not believing these guys thought it was EASY

"Tonight's the campus sorority party though." Manny reminded, pouting.

"We'll meet up there, that's where the finish line with be." declared Jane.

Spinner smirked, "Sorority girls huh?"

SLAP. again.

"owww."

"Fine." shrugged Jay, "Easy. Let's do this." he gave a playful angry face to Manny who glared back and laughed.

"Let's create a list." Emma said, leaning over and grabbed a piece of paper and Ellie dug into her purse, grabbing a pen and threw it to her.

Jane insisted, "We'll make it fair, each of us will make a dare for both teams to do."

Emma began to write down as everyone came up with one dare...

Ellie: Dress as the opposite sex and get someones number.

Sean: Order pizza, get the pizza..don't pay. See what happens..

Emma: Go to a gay club, get a picture on the stage dancing.

Jay: tell someones parent they're pregnant.

Spinner: Get J.T York a girls number.

Manny: Steal J.t yorks boxers and hang them up.

Jane ugh'd, "Come on, some of these are easy." she said and thought hard of one to smirk, "Someone go streaking at the sorority party."

Some of them laughed and Emma shook her head, smiling as she scribbles the last one down, "Done." she began to copy it on another to pass to the guys.

"Let's do this!" Manny jumped up.

"Just don't HURT yourself." Sean pleaded, giving Emma a look and remembering PUNCHING a guy for her before during this kind of game

Emma smiled innocently.

"That's right, stay out of trouble." Jay joked to Manny and Ellie who giggled as loudly as the other and Manny blinked, giving Ellie a wierd look but shrugged it off.

"See you losers at finish line." Jane taunted, putting her hands on her hips

Spinner, Jay and Sean laughed together, not convinced.

"You guys are being SO sexist right now." Emma snapped and Jane nodded with Ellie, Manny shook her head. What boyfriends! Jerks.

Sean pulled Emma's hand and she yelped a bit, being pressed right up against him and he smoldered his eyes down at her, his smirk turning to a grin.

"Good luck." Sean told Emma, giving her a puppy dog look not to be mad at him.

Emma rolled her eyes but laughed softly, "Good luck yourself."

They kissed, smiling against anothers lip.

"you're gonna need it." whispered Sean and tore away from Emma grinning as she tried to hit him.

"Sean!" she laughed, watching her perfect boyfriend leave with Jay and Spinner. She sighed happily, she'd never been so happy, and so greatful they were going strong.

Hey, who knows..maybe they'd last forever .

"Stop kissing the enemy, Em!" Manny exclaimed, pulling her back

"Ok, who has a car?" Jane asked, looking around.

Ellie lifted her keys

"Oh thank god." Emma breathed and they laughed, running out and shut the door.

The door opened and MAnny rushed back in, grabbing their list, "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, running back to the girls, "We almost just lost already!"

Game on.


End file.
